Lightbringer (Skyfire)
Won'' second place in the MBTI Personality Contest! Appearance ''Can you hear the clock ticking? I can, it's ticking down to your death, your death at the hands of my fragile white talons- ''Lightbringer to a dragon before she killed them Regal. Elegance. Those words describe Lightbringer perfectly, her gaze, stance, everything about her seems like a warrior about to kill or a queen. Lightbringer has mainly pure white main scales, as well as pure white underscales that don't differ in colour at form her main scales. Her main scales, are however flecked with light grey near her tail, the same flecks as on her wings Her wings are pure white with the same light grey flecks on them, as well as a few other markings. Her wings also have long grey scales in a swirl like pattern, vaguely like a starburst. Blending perfectly with the light grey and white of the main wing, the edges are a very light blue, almost white unless you look closely. Her eyes, blue with flecks of different shades of blue mixed as well as a circle of dark blue around the pupil, are creepy. The reason for this being the fact that they seem to stare into your soul. The fact that they have a faceted appearance to them doesn't help, and their crystal clear colour is more than vaguely unnerving since Lightbringer seems to blink less than a normal dragon. Her head is freckled with light grey, covering all of her snout except a long scar. Her snout also has several speckles of silver mixed in with the grey, almost unnoticeable. She also has a scar wrapped around her tail, almost invisible unless you look carefully. A faint scar trails down her side, slightly jagged. Her last intresting feature is a tatto of a diving bird of prey, wings and talons outsreted on her left shoulder. It is in only black ink and small, rarely noticed by casual unlookers. She has a completely SkyWing build, with SkyWing horns and a SkyWing tail. Her claws aren't serrated at all and she has the normal two horns of a SkyWing. Her wings are much larger then her body, being normal SkyWing sized in comparison to her tiny body. Though her wings and overly large tail make her a magnificent flyer, she is clumsy on the land compared to her grace and elegance in the air. She hods herself regally, wings folded nearly by her side, neck arched and tall. She glares at almost all dragons, her piercing blue eyes scaring many of the weaker dragons. She curls are tail around her legs when siting, decreasing her balance but making herself look slightly less ridiculous. Lightbringer wears only a simple silver bracelet with no gems or decoration. She is very protective of this bracelet even though it is undoubtedly cheap and not exceptionally pretty. Personality ''People say I'm boring, people say I'm say I'm unusually quiet, people say I'm not friendly, people say I'm heartles, people say a lot of things, not all of the thing they say are right - ''Lightbringer When Lightbringer first looked at the crimson liquid staining her claws she lost all shreds of innocence. She saw the strange looks she got because of her scales, beccause of her power. Lightbringer isn't a soulless monster, there is a side to her that believes in morals, that would die to help the ones she loves. She believes all people are equal, no matter what hissing insults slip out of her mouth. To her all ideas are worth considering, even the ones that seem stupid. Lightbringer is however, mentally fragile and not ready for anything more then a verbal argument, getting into a physical fight could do horrible things to her already fragile state. The loss of her foster parents and her experiences of war have left her traumaised and easily scared. Though she appears extremely fragile she has sought help and is starting to improve. However her friends have been advised to be careful around her and avoid topic about family and war as well as her past, as talking about such things is likely to set her off either crying uncontrollably. Lightbringer, when she hasn't been set off is a unnerving presence, she almost constantly glares and her regal stance is both elegant and able to strike fear into her enemies hearts. Lightbringer, as previously mentioned, gives the first impression of icy royalty, come to kill everyone. This first impression, in many cases isn't true, though her presence is unnerving she doesn't talk or command, she just silently kills. Lightbringer prefers to be alone for a few hours a day, time to think about her ideas and the events that had taken place. Light is a introvert, and though she cares deeply for others feelings but she rarely talks. She assumes others will understand her as she understands them, and though her friends felt betrayed when she just wandered off they soon came to terms with Light. Lightbringer speaks with little logic to her words, those words are often warm and welcoming, not harsh and practical. Despite her warm words and strong morals Lightbringer finds it hard to fully open up to her friends. Lightbringer refuses to fully open up, and even to her closest friends Light is a mystery. It is difficult for Light to trust a new friend, questioning their morals and motives mentally. One of the reasons Lightbringer is so distrustful is that she finds it difficult to believe dragons truly want her friendship. Light is also careful about who she chooses for her friends, always hoping there is a better option later on. Lightbringer is very creative, using her inagination to solve both social and practical problems. She also has a talent for poetry, to her making words tumble over each other is a job, a job she enjoys. Lightbringer also finds it hard not to insult almost everyone, in a middle of a argument or debate insults just slip out of her mouth. This has caused her to ruin many friendships over time. Lightbringer has began to have a rather low opinion of the general species of dragons. She regards them, and herself sometimes, as selfish animals who want only to survive. To her dragons were born to kill, to tear flesh from bone. To her dragons would never advance past their instincts to kill and fight. Maybe this idea was born from the first time she saw blood staining her talons. Maybe she began to think this when her friend killed her ''best friend in cold blood. To her most dragons have no souls, only a few dragons are actually good. She has a hatred for SeaWings, due to her parents dying in a battle against the tribe. After all, they never said INFJs had good morals... History Such lovely talk about... whatever you said then- Lightbringer Lightbringer was born without the fire beneath her scales that all SkyWings had, she was raised with a coat of paint over her scales. As a hybrid in a time of war her scales were painted white and nobody, not even herself knew about her IceWing blood except Cloud and Eagle, her adoptive parents. The secret came out when the paint began peeling off her scales, though thankfully she was too young to kill anyone then. She just hid in a cave near Jade Mountain for a week, alone cold and crying. When eventually she flew back, her scales a horrible mismatch of red and white so that it looked like she had some kind of horrible disease. However her arrival home was nothing good, after hurriedly having her scales repainted she was rushed to the SkyWing arena, for reasons she didn't know. Sometimes she wishes she never had to know. For, in a horrible show of power Queen Scarlet was making two Dragonets fight each other. Those two Dragonets were Lightbringer's friends. And she was there when her friend stabbed her other friend in the heart, blood dripping from the winner, Solar's talons. Lightbringer did nothing, just turned and flew back home, tears dripping down her face. Two years passed, until Cloud and Eagle were sent off to war, to fight for their queen, who had, in Lightbringer's mind murdered her friend. Another four years passed, until at the age of 10 she received news that her parents had been killed, in a battle against IceWings. Lightbringer did not take this news well. She went crazy, killing everyone in sight, and blood still dropping down her claws fled, ugh she far until she was thrown in the fairest dungeon of Scarlet's palace. One month later she was taken out, told that Scarlet has ordered her release so she could fight. Years passed, and Lightbringer rose in the ranks of the SkyWing army until she was commanding a small section of it. Four months passed. On the day after a successful battle, Lightbringer's paint began to flake off, causing her own soldiers to rise up and drive her out. She lived in hiding in the cave she'd fled too so many years ago, and waited out the war. She still lives there now, waiting for the chance of becoming a teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. Abilities and Weaknesses Gasp! I can't breath fire! Th world is going to end! - ''Lightbringer Abilities: Lightbringer is skilled at acrobatic tricks in the sky, able to fly faster then many SkyWing, and is also skilled at diving and attakcs in the sky. She is also skilled at diving and complex flight positions and tricks, skills copied from the flights of hawks. As well as her fast flying and skill in acrobatics Lightbringer is a talented fighter, able to easily defeat much larger foes. Lightbringer relies of her speed and agility in the air to fight, luring her opponents into the wide expanse of the sky as soon as possible in fights. She has the fighting style of the eagle, diving and attacking with talons outstretched. Weaknesses: Lightbringer avoids cold, for going even slightly below her average temperature effects her greatly, if she was to enter the area near or in the Ice Kingdom she would die after little more then an hour. Because of this Lightbringer also avoids the highest peaks, though thankfully if she flies to high the excersise gained from the flight would enable her to go as high as a normal SkyWing. Unlike many hybrids Lightbringer has no breath weapon, the only thing she breaths in air, not fire or ice as other tribes do. This means she can only fight at long ranged using bows, and this was considered troublesome until she was able to prove her worth. Likes and Dislikes Dislikes: Lightbringer has a phobia of spiders, the way they walk, the way they look at you with their many eyes, it makes her run away in fear. She doesn't know where her arachnophobia came from, but she has it in full force, even seeing one of those dreaded eight-legged monsters makes her want to scream and run far away. Even fake spiders make her freak out. Another the she dislikes, perhaps because of her experiences with war and killing is blood and the colour red in general. Though it couldn't be called a fear she avoids blood, and rarely draws with red. Though she has nothing against SkyWings, she would be unlikely to call them pretty unless they were orange or strangely coloured. Red also reminds her of fire, which she doesn't have anything against but doesn't really like it. A few other, minor, dislikes are strangers, who she is generally rude and uncomfortable around, including the most common fear of all: fear of both emotional and physical pain, for this reason she dislikes betrayal. Light hates her past, hates the fact she killed without remorse for the pain and sorrow she had brung. Likes: Lightbringer also appreciates guilt and shame, she even could be considered someone who likes those emotions because of the fact that they stop her, and everyone else killing without mercy, like she once did. Quotes ''Here's my prediction of your last words: Please! Don't kill me! - Lightbringer The world must be messed up if that many people have tragic backstories, though I guess that's what war does - ''Lightbringer ''It's interesting how many kinds of last words I hear, like it isn't like I've only heard two kinds, I've heard hundreds, They're just all variations of either, tell my family I love them, Please don't kill me - Lightbringer '' ''Just leave me alone, please - ''Lightbringer ''I hate myself, I hate my life ''- Lightbringer ''Forgive me ''- Lightbringer ''I don't talk because I don't want to -'' Lightbringer Trivia ''I hear you like information, guess what, I have some * I've had the idea for Lightbringer for a long time * Lightbringer is commonly called Light * Lightbringer was originally going to have Firescales but I decided it was unrealistic for a hybrid Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Mentally Unwell